


Мелочи жизни и смерти

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Corvo the Black, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Granny Rags' marked hand, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Мелочи из жизни Островной Империи, с хорошим концом и не очень.Сборник драбблов, написанных на ФБ-2016 для команды Dishonored и на WTF-2018 для команды Arkane.





	1. Тепло (смотритель и его волкодав, джен, драма, PG)

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое содержание драббла: Некоторые смотрители спят в конурах вместе со своими псами. Некоторые пускают волкодавов на свою койку.  
> Примечание: в качестве саммари использована цитата Сердца.
> 
> Предупреждение: смерть оригинальных персонажей.  
> Бета: Veldrin Mith

Первое, что Брент чувствует, — это тепло. 

Пахнет собачьей шерстью, металлом, кожей и совсем чуть-чуть гнилым мясом — на секунду Бренту кажется, что ему снова одиннадцать, его только что забрали из дома, и он спит в конуре вместе с Санни — ведь только там можно спрятаться от одиночества и страха. Санни ласково лижет ему лицо, потому что свою маску он всегда оставляет под подушкой на койке — Бренту тепло, и уютно, и не хочется ни о чем думать.

...Вот только старушка Санни давно мертва — погибла, защищая Брента от очередного безумного фанатика Чужого. Теперь Брент работает с Сэвиджем, и эта тупая псина ни за что не стала бы лезть к нему своим слюнявым языком.

Брент с трудом разлепляет веки — в голове шумит, словно там надрывается тревожная сирена, — и приподнимается. Сэвидж, раскрыв пасть, жарко дышит ему в лицо. 

С улицы раздаются приглушенные крики — что-то о Верховном Смотрителе Кэмпбелле, убийстве и происках Чужого. Брент настойчиво вслушивается; последнее воспоминание: он отводит Сэвиджа в клетку, дергает за рычаг, и — темнота. 

А сейчас снаружи паника.

Оглядевшись, Брент отмечает, что он сам теперь в клетке — запертой снаружи. Маска валятся на полу за решеткой. Шум становится громче с каждой минутой.

Вздохнув, Брент оборачивается к Сэвиджу. Тот, даже не пытаясь шевелиться, лежит у Брента под боком, смотрит внимательными черными глазами — и впервые в этом взгляде Брент различает ту же привязанность, которую так ценил в Санни.

По коридору мимо клетки пробегает пара смотрителей, но они даже не замечают Брента. И тогда он, снова вздохнув, опускает голову обратно на теплую пушистую спину. Сэвидж тихонечко скулит и еще раз облизывает ему лицо, а потом пристраивает лобастую башку Бренту на плечо.

Тепло.

...

На следующей неделе Брент проводит каждую ночь в клетке Сэвиджа: засыпает, уткнувшись носом в собачью шерсть, и больше не видит кошмаров. Почему-то мастер Вартон думает, что это наказание, и Брент не торопится его переубеждать. А еще Брент старается не думать о том, как ему повезло — десять братьев, вставших на пути убийцы, в ту ночь лишились жизней. А им с Сэвиджем посчастливилось получить вместо обычных болтов усыпляющие дротики — и Брент не знает, кому возносить хвалу за такую удачу.

Но сегодня регенту нужна охрана, а кого еще отправить в Башню, кроме самых проштрафившихся? Бренту досталось библиотечное крыло, по второму этажу гуляет Каспар, а в кухнях ошивается Эрик — именно они втроем умудрились проворонить убийцу на псарнях, но именно их он почему-то пощадил.

Сэвидж вдруг начинает едва слышно рычать. Брент нагибается, чтобы успокаивающе потрепать его по холке, и...

...

Голова снова раскалывается, но под щекой равномерно вздымается и опадает мохнатый бок — и Бренту спокойно. Он догадывается, что на этот раз опять не обошлось без таинственного убийцы — но ему плевать, ведь и он, и Сэвидж снова живы, им снова повезло.

Где-то вдалеке Верховный Смотритель Мартин по громкоговорителю призывает всех братьев немедленно отправляться в шлюз: через полчаса оттуда отплывет катер на остров Кингспарроу. Кажется, дальше Мартин объясняет, зачем вдруг понадобилось куда-то срываться, но...

Сэвидж урчит, почти как кот, и слюняво облизывает Бренту лицо. Брент негромко смеется и, не открывая глаза, обхватывает обеими ладонями его морду, а потом приподнимается и дует в нос Сэвиджу. Тот с придушенным рыком пытается вырваться — и Брент смеется громче, от души треплет его за ушами, чешет под ошейником, отчего Сэвидж начинает тихо повизгивать, блаженно постукивая хвостом по полу.

Из громкоговорителя все еще звучит голос Верховного Смотрителя, но Брент совсем не слушает. 

Он подозревает, что ехать на Кингспарроу — это нарываться на очередную встречу с убийцей. А Брент, конечно же, не суеверен — из юных смотрителей быстро выбивают всякие предрассудки, если нужно, плетями, — но ему совсем не хочется испытывать удачу в третий раз.

Полчаса — и в Башне не останется смотрителей. Никто не помешает Бренту выйти прямо через главные ворота. Достаточно капельки наглости и уверенности в себе.

Задумавшись, Брент продолжает чесать Сэвиджа за ушами и под горлом, и тот довольно поскуливает. Поговаривают, что эту породу когда-то вывели аж на Тивии, чтобы охотится на тамошних медведей, волков и других хищников. И пусть там холодно и, по словам старших братьев, толпами разгуливают еретики — Бренту все равно. Он готов рискнуть, ведь там никто не будет подставлять их с Сэвиджем под арбалет безымянного убийцы.

Звучит сигнал отправления.

Брент поправляет маску и выходит из библиотеки. Сэвидж верно трусит у его левой ноги.

...

Бренту двадцать восемь — но в мире вне Аббатства он так и остался одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой. Поэтому он слишком поздно вспоминает о морской блокаде вокруг Дануолла. Тогда Брент решает выбираться вверх по течению Ренхевен, но это не так-то просто — за деньги контрабандисты готовы пустить на борт хоть Чужого, вот только именно денег у Брента нет. Никто не верит его обещаниям расплатиться потом. Отчаявшись, к последнему кораблю он даже не подходит — его пугают снующие вокруг парни в масках китобоев. 

Вместо этого Брент устраивается в темном углу, греясь рядом с Сэвиджем и пытаясь не обращать внимания на бурчание в животе. Может, удастся прокрасться на какой-нибудь корабль ночью. А может... еще не поздно вернуться? Он не хочет, но если другого выхода нет...

Брент так погружен в раздумья, что не успевает поднять голову, когда Сэвидж внезапно вскакивает и заходится лаем. А потом уже поздно — в грудь Бренту вонзается арбалетный болт. Сквозь шум в ушах и лай Брент едва различает чьи-то слова: наивный смотритель, форму снял, а пса оставил, предупредить мастера, раздражает шум, добивай собаку.

Брент с трудом приподнимает свинцовые веки. Лай Сэвиджа резко сменяется болезненным поскуливанием, и Брент видит: у пса подламываются лапы и он падает.

Бессильно запрокинув голову, Брент смотрит, как в дальнем конце переулка двое в масках китобоев разворачиваются и вдруг исчезают. Сэвидж скулит все жалобнее, и Брент вяло думает, что в третий раз им действительно не повезло.

Ощутив, как на колени опускается тяжесть, Брент переводит взгляд ниже — и видит, что Сэвидж из последних сил сумел подползти к нему, но больше не издает ни звука, только тяжело дышит. Брент медленно, как сквозь воду поднимает руку, опускает ему на шею и закрывает глаза.

Странно, но последнее, что Брент чувствует, — это тепло.


	2. Маскарад (Корво/лорд Шоу, слэш, PWP, NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пистолет удобно лежал в руке, настроение было отличным, и Монтгомери уже предвкушал, как на следующем заседании Парламента утрет пропойце Пендлтону нос, упомянув про бесполезного наемника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: асфиксия, нон-кон.
> 
> Бета: Hisana Runryuu

Шею холодило острое лезвие.

Монтгомери сглотнул и попытался осторожно отодвинуться, но наглец в маске прославившегося на весь Дануолл убийцы держал крепко. 

Когда он только подошел с письмом от Пендлтона, Монтгомери даже восхитился его дерзостью — и спросил, сколько Пендлтон заплатил ему за нелепый маскарад? Неужели надеялся запугать? Он бы еще в Корво Аттано переодеться попробовал, послушный песик на побегушках!..

Вот после этой фразы расслабленный с виду незнакомец и переменился: подобрался, напряг плечи, нервно, словно в судороге, дернул левой рукой. Монтгомери презрительно фыркнул и подлил масла в огонь чужого раздражения, пообещав самонадеянному наглецу быструю смерть — о, как приятно ставить подобных ему на место!

Пистолет удобно лежал в руке, настроение было отличным — Монтгомери уже предвкушал, как на следующем заседании Парламента утрет пропойце Пендлтону нос, упомянув про бесполезного наемника...

А в следующее мгновение оба телохранителя с глухим стуком упали, где стояли, а сам Монтгомери оказался прижат спиной к крепкому телу своего противника. По горлу скользнул клинок, и Монтгомери, дернувшись, испуганно замер.

Замер и незнакомец. Сквозь его маску не пробивалось даже звуков дыхания — если бы не жар, источаемый его телом, Монтгомери подумал бы, что за спиной стоит призрак. Вдруг мужчина вскинул левую руку, на которой вспыхнул пронзительной белизной какой-то узор, и у Монтгомери закружилась голова от странного, неестественного рывка под ложечкой. А когда он проморгался — увидел прямо перед собой перила балкона. Но... ведь только что они были внизу...

И тут Монтгомери затошнило. Смотрители постоянно предупреждали горожан, что преступник в маске — пособник Чужого! Выходит, парень за его спиной не просто надел костюм убийцы — он и был тем самым убийцей! 

Монтгомери инстинктивно дернулся, надеясь сбежать — хотя куда?! не прыгать же в кусты внизу! — но убийца был настороже: резко пережал ему предплечьем горло. Так крепко, что у Монтгомери мгновенно потемнело в глазах. Впрочем, он не взялся бы сказать: от нехватки воздуха или от остро накатившего возбуждения.

Об этой его постыдной страсти знала лишь мадам Пруденция да его постоянная девочка, Мэрилин. Хрупкая, нежная и изящная белокурая Мэрилин, которая в плотно запертой комнате привязывала его к кровати, садилась на его мгновенно встававший член и принималась душить Монтгомери. Оргазмы были яркими, как фейерверки на вечеринках Бойлов, но подобные развлечения Монтгомери позволял себе редко. Похоже, даже слишком редко — сейчас его тело незамедлительно откликнулось на грубую силу этого мерзавца!

Наконец убийца соизволил его отпустить, и Монтгомери жадно хватанул ртом воздух, стараясь отогнать неуместное возбуждение. А убийца впервые за вечер заговорил:

— Ненавижу самодовольных, чванливых аристократов вроде тебя и Пендлтона. Но тот еще может оказаться полезен, к моему вящему сожалению. А вот ты... Тебя я могу убить. Правда, прямо сейчас не особо хочу — тебе повезло. Так что, если будешь послушным и тихим — получишь шанс уйти живым.

С этими словами он толкнул Монтгомери животом на каменную балюстраду, бесцеремонно задрал полы сюртука, одним грубым движением дернул вниз его брюки — и они, собравшись у колен, качественно обездвижили Монтгомери ноги.

Монтгомери неловко уперся в холодный гладкий мрамор ограды ладонями, попытался выпрямиться, но убийца, снова прижавшись к его спине, нарочито укоризненно прошептал:

— Я сказал — послушным. Или мне надо напугать тебя посильнее? — он легонько сжал горячие пальцы на трахее Монтгомери — просто показывая силу, не пытаясь всерьез задушить. А Монтгомери совершенно постыдно — развязно, пошло, грязно — застонал. И задрожал, ощущая, как вибрирует под мозолистой ладонью его горло. 

Убийца тут же переместил свободную руку со спины Монтгомери вперед и с откровенно издевательским смешком сжал в кулаке его каменный член.

— Ну, так тоже неплохо, — приглушенный маской голос звучал рычанием голодного волкодава, перед которым поставили миску с мясом, но Монтгомери от этого только сильнее повело. Возможно... если он в самом деле переживет эту ночь... он в следующий раз согласится на... специальное предложение мадам...

Кулак на члене болезненно резко — по сухому — скользнул к головке и сразу же обратно к мошонке. Одновременно убийца крепче надавил Монтгомери на гортань, почти перекрывая воздух — так, что в ушах зазвенело, но потеря сознания ему пока не грозила. Сквозь муть в голове пробилась нелепая мысль: для какой надобности, интересно, убийца научился так тщательно дозировать нажим?..

Монтгомери ощущал собственное тело, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты. Набегавшее волнами удовольствие ударяло в затылок так, что перед глазами цветные вспышки мелькали. Поэтому момент, когда убийца выпустил его член и провел скользкими пальцами — он еще и облизать их успел?! — Монтгомери между ягодиц, он как-то пропустил.

Поначалу было больно, и Монтгомери дернулся от неприятного прикосновения — вперед, прямо на жесткую ладонь, тут же стиснувшую ему горло с новой силой. По позвоночнику будто разряд стены света пустили, Монтгомери тряхнуло — и убийца выбрал этот самый миг, чтобы одним движением на всю длину засадить член Монтгомери в зад.

Хотелось заорать, но не хватало дыхания; освободившаяся рука убийцы опустилась Монтгомери на живот и жгла, как клеймо. С каждым толчком его качало вперед — пальцы на горле сжимались; потом убийца подавался назад, Монтгомери чуть расслаблялся — и хватка тоже чуть-чуть слабела, достаточно, чтобы сделать вдох. Снова толчок вперед, сжимаются пальцы, назад — разжимаются. И снова...

Голову заполняла яркая, светящаяся пустота; никакая Мэрилин, никакое связывание и удушение не доставляло ему доселе подобного удовольствия. Когда убийца зарычал и с нечеловеческой силой притиснул Монтгомери к себе, полностью пережимая гортань, — это было неописуемо хорошо. В глазах окончательно помутнело...

...Монтгомери закашлялся, приходя в себя. Саднило горло, между ягодиц было мокро, и первое же движение отозвалось протяжной болью в пояснице. Но зато Монтгомери жив — убийца сдержал слово.

Занемевшими от холода руками Монтгомери натянул брюки, оправил сюртук. Сглотнул — и снова закашлялся. На неустойчивых ногах добрался до двери балкона, подергал ручку: заперто. Как прикажете выбираться отсюда? Постучать? А потом объяснять свое здесь присутствие? Или просто разбить окно и влезть внутрь?

Внезапно внизу зазвучали выстрелы, крики, и Монтгомери немного разочарованно хмыкнул. Ну конечно, убийца пришел сюда не только с вестью от Пендлтона, но и по какому-то своему — убийственному! — делу. Зато в поднявшейся суете всем будет совершенно плевать на жалкое разбитое окно.

Звон стекла и правда был почти не слышен на фоне громоподобной какофонии внизу. Неуклюже влезая в комнату, Мотгомери вдруг ухмыльнулся сам себе. Он жив. А значит, в следующий его визит мадам Пруденция наконец порадуется, что сумела соблазнить Монтгомери на свою новинку — мощного, мускулистого лесоруба из Тивии.


	3. Можно договориться (Тиг Мартин, джен, слегка АУ, драма, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пендлтон не сумел достать яд, но Мартин знает, где живет спятившая леди Вера Морэй, которая варит самые разные эликсиры – и средства для скоропостижной кончины тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: подразумеваются смерти второстепенных персонажей; возможно, ООС Мартина.
> 
> Беты: слава цареубийце, Hisana Runryuu

Тряпка Пендлтон не сумел раздобыть яд.

Хэвлок, не особенно пытаясь скрыть презрение в голосе, потребовал у Мартина раздобыть другое средство. Вечер у Бойлов уже через три дня, а потом Корво и до Берроуза доберется — значит, времени все меньше. В планах Лоялистов не было места честному — и при этом не боящемуся запачкать руки — лорду-защитнику.

Хотя, если откровенно, избавиться от Корво больше всего хотел именно Хэвлок — слишком боялся, что тот сам захочет стать регентом при юной Эмили. А вот Мартин считал, что с Корво для начала можно попробовать договориться по-хорошему — помимо честности тот всегда демонстрировал изрядный прагматизм и не мог не понимать: никто не доверит Эмили управлять страной самостоятельно. Стоило бы попытаться заключить взаимовыгодный договор — Лоялистам власть, а Корво и Эмили гарантированную безопасность минимум до совершеннолетия наследницы. Почти пять лет, куча времени, чтобы всерьез сблизиться с юной Эмили — и по итогу после ее коронации не утратить ни капли влияния.

Но — Пендлтон Корво тоже не особо жаловал, так что Мартин со своим предложением остался в меньшинстве. И теперь был вынужден делать чужую работу. «Если уж лорд Пендлтон оказался не в силах справиться со взятыми на себя обязательствами», — мимоходом заметил Мартин, уходя. Хэвлок лишь оскалился в улыбке, а вот Пендлтон явно оскорбился.

...Под ноги Мартину бросилась крыса, и он с раздражением пнул ее. С жалобным писком зверек впечатался в грязную стену, ровно под кроваво-красной отметкой о чуме в этой районе города.

Из-за ближайшей двери тут же донесся скрипучий, постепенно приближающийся речитатив:

— Кто-то обижает моих птиченек? Но тот милый мальчик проучил для меня Слэкджова, его мерзкие головорезы больше не рискуют кушать моих пташек. Так кто же их тогда обижает, беззащитных бабушкиных птичек? Кто зде-есь?..

Мартин коротко удовлетворенно улыбнулся: он по адресу. Сошедшая с ума леди Вера из древнего рода Морэй. Как удачно, что Мартин всегда был любопытным и не гнушался потакать своей слабости. Например, подслушивая разговоры Кэмпбелла с доверенными старшими смотрителями.

 

_— Верховный Смотритель, за этот месяц у Веры Морэй покупали эликсиры одиннадцать человек, вот полный список._

_— Отлично, брат Маркус, отлично, будет хорошая прибыль. Все эти гордые аристократы так предсказуемо пугаются, стоит только им сообщить, что их чудодейственные зелья — суть магия Чужого. Думаю, в этом месяце епитимья за еретические поступки составит не меньше пяти сотен монет..._

 

После того разговора Мартин начал копать — сеть осведомителей у него уже тогда была широка. Он узнал много интересного: леди Морэй уж лет двадцать как помешалась — после путешествия в Пандуссию — и стала поклоняться Чужому. Но изначально от клейма еретика и казни ее спасало старое состояние семьи. А позднее — приносимая Аббатству, точнее, лично Верховному Смотрителю Кэмпбеллу — польза.

Вера Морэй варила эликсиры: от — и для — несчастной любви, от — и для! — мужского бессилия, женского бесплодия, старческой забывчивости, излишней доверчивости... Зелье для скоропостижной и неминуемой смерти тоже входило в ее репертуар — Мартин знал, куда шел.

Правда, и цену за свои настои и отвары она назначала... мягко говоря, странную. Почти никогда не брала денег. Вместо этого — выдумывала для своих покупателей странные задания: собрать строго в полнолуние десяток жемчужин хрустаков или найти девственницу, которая нанизала бы на нитку ожерелье из зубов семи миног. Одних безумная старуха просила убить на ее глазах кролика, свернув тому шею голыми руками, у других требовала проткнуть блестящим остреньким гвоздем ладонь. И это Мартин только некоторых из ее покупателей разговорить сумел. 

Мартин искренне надеялся, что сам он расплатиться чем-нибудь относительно безобидным. Может, полным скелетом волкодава, умершего в первый час первого дня месяца тьмы?

Тяжелая металлическая дверь со скрипом отворилась. Воздвигшаяся на пороге старуха слепо повела головой, будто вынюхивая нарушителя своего спокойствия.

— Э-э, почтенная... — Мартин с некоторым трудом подобрал подходящее к случаю вежливое обращение. — Я прощу прощения за вашу... птичку. Но я пришел по делу.

Старуха склонила голову к плечу; морщинистая шея изогнулась под таким углом, что Мартину показалось, будто она сейчас переломится.

— А-а, к бабушке прислали новенького меднолицего. Вежливого. Странно, странно, те, кто приходил раньше, никогда не извинялись за моих покалеченных птиченек. Совсем странно, но бабушке приятно. В этот раз бабушку, должно быть, не станут мучать громкой мерзкой музыкой.

Мартин хмыкнул: ему было известно и то, как грубо и топорно Маркус доставал списки покупателей. 

— Нет, почтенная, я просто хотел кое-что у вас приобрести, — твердо ответил Мартин.

Старуха качнула головой в другую сторону — и ее шейные позвонки отчетливо хрустнули. Мартин чуть вздрогнул от резкого звука и оглянулся — улица была пустой и тихой, ни единой крысы. Хотя минуту назад в куче мусора неподалеку целая стая попискивала.

— Мои птиченьки не злятся на вежливого юношу. Ведь у него нет музыки, он не станет мучить их бабушку. А бабушка согласна помочь вежливому юноше.

Развернувшись, она мгновенно растворилась во тьме коридора своей квартирки, и Мартин, еще раз оглянувшись — да куда делись эти вездесущие крысы? — шагнул следом.

...На плите в захламленной кухне стояла удивительно чистая кастрюля, вся в ярких веселеньких цветочках. Мартин приподнял брови, а старуха, не обращая на него внимания, принялась шариться по полкам, бормоча:

— Нет, все-таки какая редкость к бабушке в гости заглянула, а, птиченьки? Если б мой первый танец не был отдан моему черноглазому жениху, я бы с этим вежливым юношей сплясала, как когда-то в молодости. Или нет, сначала с тем милым мальчиком, что помог нам со Слэкджовом, да? Он для моих пташек старался ведь... А вежливому юноше я просто подарю тот яд, за которым он пришел, да. Только он сам пока не знает, для кого этот яд, но мы с птиченьками сварим ему особое зелье — и тогда вежливый юноша поймет, да, поймет! И еще милый мальчик скажет бабушке спасибо, да, спасибо...

Мартин цепко вслушивался в ее бормотание, пытаясь не пропустить ничего важного — что еще за зелье? Или это и есть его настоящая цена за яд — выпить то варево, что она сейчас приготовит? А старуха все брала в руки баночки и пузырьки, вертела в руках и продолжала говорить себе под нос. Вот многоугольный фиал с ярко-розовым сердцем: «ах, их мамочки так плакали, так плакали, но все равно несли мне маленькие трупики в обмен на звонкие монетки; а теперь их чистые сердечки откроют тебе истину». Флакончик с узким горлышком, этикетка с дождевой тучей: «как плакала та девочка, да, долго-долго плакала, пока не умерла от жажды; она только недавно получила свою медную маску — такую же, как у тебя, но с другим лицом, с другим смыслом, а теперь ее горькие слезы откроют тебе истину». Непрозрачная банка, вся в узорах из треугольников: «ползучие гады пытались поесть моих птиченек, но от такой мелочи бабушка смогла их защитить, да, тем самым ядом, за которым пришел вежливый юноша; а теперь их мертвые глаза с узкими зрачками откроют тебе истину».

Мартин легко расшифровывал ее немудреные загадки — сердца мертворожденных младенцев, слезы сестры из ордена оракулов и глаза змей. Он даже особо не удивлялся — однажды, еще когда он был разбойником, к их банде на три года прибилась бродячая ведьма. Из чего она только зелья не варила — ногти мертвецов, собачья печенка, ракушки улиток, которых она собирала на рассвете... И снадобья ее действовали. Правда, именно из-за той ведьмы Мартину и пришлось когда-то спрятаться среди смотрителей...

Когда зелье было готово, старуха широким жестом плеснула его в щербатую кружку и протянула Мартину. Тот задумчиво покачал чашку в руках и вздохнул.

— А без этого яд мне не получить? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Старуха с хитрой улыбкой покачала головой.

— Мой черноглазый жених не обрадуется, если один из его любимцев умрет, отравленный тобой. Но ты не бойся, ты тоже не умрешь — просто поймешь что-то важное. И яд будет твой, — она сняла с полки еще один пузырек. 

Мартин прищурился и поднес кружку ко рту. Громко сглотнул, сделав вид, что пьет, но старуха пронзительно хихикнула и укоризненно погрозила ему пальцем.

— Не умрешь, обещаю, — повторила она.

А так ли ему нужен этот яд?

— Не умре-е-е-ешь, — прошипело совсем близко и пронзительно, в лицо дохнуло холодком — и рука Мартина сама собой снова поднялась ко рту. Бездна! И все-таки не зря он недолюбливал ведьм.

 

Мир казался будто слегка накренившимся, но при этом непривычно ясным. Мартин сунул руку в карман, перекатывая в пальцах прохладный пузырек с ядом — ведьма не обманула и отдала его. Оставалось надеяться, что и в остальном она сказал правду — и от выпитого зелья Мартин не загнется в ближайшее же время. Он тяжело оперся о стойку паба — дожидаться Хэвлока он решил внизу — и сделал глоток пива. Кружка едва заметно подрагивала в руке. 

— Мартин, — раздавшийся из-за плеча голос Корво отдавался легким эхом. — С вами все в порядке?

«Плохо выглядит, бледный, пот на висках — заболел? Или проблемы в Аббатстве? Берроуз что-то заподозрил? Мартину угрожает опасность? Или всем нам здесь?» — Корво договорил, но то самое эхо осталось висеть в воздухе отзвуком его мыслей. Мартин моргнул и медленно развернулся на стуле к Корво, вглядываясь в его лицо. Искреннее беспокойство? Неожиданно. 

— Мартин? — в этот раз тревога в голосе Корво прозвучала отчетливей. — Что-то случилось?

«Не похож на пьяного, в чем же дело? Возможно, ранен?» — после этой мысли Корво опустил руку Мартину на плечо. Так вот что означали слова «откроет тебе истину». Мартин фыркнул и наконец разомкнул губы:

— Все в порядке, Корво, я просто задумался.

— Вид у вас нездоровый, — Корво нахмурился сильнее. «Только бы не чума!» — Не хотите выпить эликсир Соколова?

— Не стоит волноваться, — Мартин отмахнулся. — У вас голова должна быть другим забила, Корво. Готовы к маскараду?

— И все же я настаиваю на эликсире, — твердо возразил Корво. «Моя голова забита безопасностью Эмили — а если Мартин умрет, новый Верховный Смотритель, вероятно, не станет закрывать глаза на мою метку и способности. Смерть Мартина чревата слишком крупными неприятностями...»

Мартин моргнул. Ах, значит все же не просто благородное беспокойство о товарище — а холодный рациональный расчет? Немного обидно — Мартин на секунду испытал странное теплое удовольствие от мысли о том, что Корво за него тревожится. Но зато теперь Мартин точно знал, что с ним можно прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению. Убедить бы в этом еще Хэвлока...

Который как раз зашел в бар.

— После, Корво. Мне нужно поговорить с адмиралом, потом зайду к Пьеро. 

Хэвлок нетерпеливо махнул рукой наверх и, не оглядываясь, взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. Мартин направился следом; пристальный взгляд Корво жег спину — но это ощущение, что странно, совсем не было неприятным.

— Ну что, Мартин? Ты достал? — первым же делом просил Хэвлок. «Уж этот-то должен быть половчее Пендлтона, кто знает, скольких неугодных Аббатство отправило на тот свет с помощью ядов? Кэмпбелл ими точно не брезговал», — уже ожидаемо добавило эхо мыслей.

— Да, — коротко ответил Мартин, опуская руку в карман, и тут...

«Отлично! Сначала все вместе избавимся от Корво, а потом можно будет и от этих двух товарищ-щей освободиться. Мартин, конечно, полезен, но мне не нужны люди, знающие, как я пришел к власти. А малышка Эмили быстро забудет все, что происходило здесь...»

— Но яд еще не готов, я только его заказал, — мгновенно сориентировавшись, Мартин так и замер с рукой в кармане, не достав фиал.

«Что?! И этот тоже меня подводит? Еще окажется, что все придется делать самому?!» — внутренний монолог Хэвлока был полон ярости, но вслух он почти бесстрастно уточнил:

— И когда же он будет готов?

— Через пару дней, его специально варят для нас, — Мартин успокаивающе поднял перед собой раскрытую ладонь.

«Не волнуйся?! Если он тоже будет бесполезен — то я лично с наслаждением засажу ему пулю между глаз, плевать на яд. Эта снисходительность Мартина меня уже слишком раздражает. Нет никаких “нас”!»

Внешне Хэвлок лишь недовольно поджал губы и махнул рукой, отворачиваясь, — будто великодушно отпустил Мартина с аудиенции. И Мартин, не протестуя, вышел. Ему нужно было кое-что решить.

Внизу на стойке по-прежнему стояла недопитая кружка пива — и рядом с ней лежал алый пузырек с эликсиром. Записка рядом гласила «Догадываюсь, что вы не пошли бы к Пьеро».

Мартин в задумчивости провел пальцем по стеклу флакона, рисуя узоры на конденсате: сердце, облако, треугольник со зрачком.

Хэвлок — да и Пендлтон, куда без него — любят пить виски после ужина. Бутылка давно открыта и стоит под стойкой, каждый вечер Лидия сама разливает выпивку по тяжелым стеклянным стаканам с толстым донышком. Никто не заметит, если сегодня виски в бутылке станет чуть больше.

А с Корво Мартин сумеет договориться — в этом он больше не сомневался.


	4. Отгрызть кусочек (Дауд/Лиззи, Делайла-в-теле-Дауда/Лиззи, гет, драма, дарк, R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что, если Чужой предупредил не только Дауда о Делайле, но и Делайлу о Дауде?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: упоминания каннибализма, попытка нон-кона, квази-фэмслэш (Делайла-в-теле-Дауда/Лиззи).  
> Примечание: написано по внутрикомандной заявке для freiheit. "додайте Дауд/Лиззи, пожалуйста. хочется чего-то сурового… И БОЛЬШЕ АНГСТА"

Дауд изменился после Бригмора.

Нельзя сказать, что Лиззи отлично Дауда знала и сразу обратила на это внимание — нет, они ведь просто сотрудничали к взаимной выгоде и время от времени спали друг с другом. Ну не с командой же Лиззи трахаться? Кое-кто из Угрей до сих пор должен был ей палец-другой в расплату за самые разные доставленные неприятности. И предложи Лиззи той же Аннабель пройти в капитанскую каюту на ночь, то закончилось бы это очередным бунтом — Лиззи один из своих тщательно заточенных зубов готова была прозакладывать.

С Даудом таких проблем не возникало: у него были свои дела, у Лиззи — свои, а быстрый перепих отлично помогал сбросить напряжение после наполненного грязной работенкой дня.

Но, вернувшись из Бригмора, Дауд стал другим. Лиззи заметила в нем непривычные черты, еще когда они плыли обратно в Дануолл — Дауд двигался по-другому: более плавно и изящно; разговаривал по-другому: вычурными фразами, смысл которых Лиззи иногда с трудом улавливала. Даже пахло от Дауда по-другому: какими-то цветами и одновременно как будто масляными красками — Лиззи этот запах знала, ей однажды довелось перевозить контрабандный груз для самого Соколова, потому что после начала блокады достать в Дануолле качественные краски стало той еще задачкой.

Тогда Лиззи не придала значения своим невнятным впечатлениям. В конце концов, из-за Колдриджа она не видела Дауда несколько месяцев, а потом он не откровенничал с ней о произошедшем в Бригморе и до Бригмора — мало ли, что могло случиться? Да и по большому счету — какое Лиззи было дело до его проблем? У нее своих хватало, даже после смерти Старика. А регулярный трах — не повод для теплых чувств и волнений за здоровье взрослого и вполне самостоятельного мужика-ассасина.

Лиззи так и забыла бы о своих смутных подозрениях, если бы всего через неделю Дауд не притащился к «Ундине» наперевес с громадной картиной, завернутой в уродливую коричневую холстину — только углы рамы торчали. Лиззи, встретив его на причале, скептически подняла брови и попыталась ковырнуть грязную ткань ногтем — но Дауд резво отпрянул и посмотрел на нее так укоризненно, что Лиззи на миг ощутила нечто похожее на давным-давно похороненное в глубинах души смущение. Вспоминать себя прежнюю — юную наивную дурочку без гроша за душой — она ненавидела, так что набычилась и хмуро спросила:

— Я надеюсь, тебе на старости лет не взбрело в голову дарить мне подарки? — Лиззи снова ткнула пальцем в дерюгу, и на этот раз ткань с треском порвалась. Дауд одарил Лиззи еще одним укоризненным взглядом, но она, не отступая, продолжила с грубой насмешкой: — А если все-таки взбрело — то голове Слэкджова на блюде я обрадовалась бы больше.

Команда послушно загоготала над немудреной шуточкой капитана, но Лиззи на них даже не поглядела — нахмурившись пялилась на Дауда. Который как-то неуверенно — неестественно — дернув углом губ, покачал головой и совершенно спокойно ответил:

— Это не подарок. У меня к тебе дело, Лиззи, и я готов заплатить, сколько скажешь.

На Лиззи опять накатило ощущение неправильности — раньше Дауд отвечал на ее издевки тон в тон, всегда с ухмылочкой. А еще — никогда не соглашался на назначенную Лиззи цену, предпочитая торговаться даже за самую мелкую монетку. Но она уже привычно отмахнулась от своих подозрений: не ее это дело — зато ее денежки!

— Ну, пойдем, обсудим у меня каюте. — Она цыкнула зубом, одергивая парней на палубе — те уже явно начали считать будущую прибыль вперед капитана: — Место, мальчики, если у вас нет лишних мягких сладких пальчиков мне на закуску.

Парни послушно шарахнулись подальше и с бурчанием занялись каждый своим делом, а Дауд одарил ее задумчивым и слегка впечатленным взглядом — хотя раньше вечно морщился, когда Лиззи угрожала команде, намекая на свои пристрастия в еде.

Спустившись в трюм и закрыв за собой дверь каюты, Дауд уверенно установил картину у стены, одним движением сорвал дерюгу — и Лиззи, не удержавшись, присвистнула. Потому что на картине с некоторым трудом — слишком много лишних мазков, слишком много красного и синего, просто месиво какое-то — можно было опознать самого Дауда.

Лиззи поскребла холст ногтем — хлопья засохшей масляной краски посыпались на пол. На неуловимо короткий миг ей показалось, что изображение двигается: нарисованный Дауд открывает рот, будто вопит от боли и отчаяния, кривит лицо, таращит глаза, словно в попытке вырваться наружу, — но тут живой Дауд опустил руку Лиззи на плечо, и все прекратилось, как по щелчку.

— Я еще не поблагодарил тебя за помощь с Бригмором, Лиззи, но это дело не терпит отлагательств, — шепот прямо на ухо тоже был нетипично вкрадчивым и проникновенным — обычно Дауд не отличался красноречием. — Меня предупредил Чужой, что эта картина опасна, что с ее помощью мною можно манипулировать против моей воли. Именно за ней я отправился в Бригмор. И мне посчастливилось перехитрить другого... другую отмеченную Чужим, я успел в самый последний момент. Теперь я хочу утопить портрет как можно дальше в море, чтобы никто никогда не заполучил его в свои руки. Я не знаю никого, кто справился бы с этой задачей лучше тебя, Лиззи.

Мягкий голос гипнотизировал, но Лиззи не была бы собой, если бы поддалась так легко.

— Спятил? Или, может, тебя недавно по голове били? «Ундина» — речной паром, я уже лет десять не выхожу в открытое море! — она рывком развернулась к Дауду, сбрасывая с плеча его руку, и издевательски оскалилась прямо ему в лицо — она прекрасно знала, как его каждый раз едва заметно передергивает от вида ее заостренных зубов. Впрочем, знала Лиззи и то, что взаимовыгодное сотрудничество перевешивало все недостатки ее внешности — проще притерпеться, чем искать в этом прогнившем городе кого-то еще, с кем можно вести дела.

Но сегодня Дауд от ее улыбочки даже не взрогнул — наоборот, зачарованно поднял руку и обвел большим пальцем губы Лиззи, чуть надавил на нижнюю, обнажая зубы еще сильнее. И вдруг грубо поцеловал.

На пару мгновений Лиззи оцепенела от неожиданности — а потом изо всех сил укусила Дауда за язык, который нагло скользнул ей в рот. Она же терпеть не может поцелуи! И Дауда она об этом еще в самый первый раз предупреждала — так какого гребаного речного хрустака он творил?!

— Ты такая бешеная, — восторженное благоговение в голосе Дауда почти вогнало Лиззи в ступор. По губам Дауда текла кровь из прокушенного языка — но ему, кажется, было наплевать: он крепко притиснул Лиззи к себе и торопливо зашептал ей на ухо, шевеля дыханием — жарким, как будто горячечным — пряди волос: — Такая живая, сильная, гордая. Не верю, что ты не сможешь выполнить мою просьбу, если только захочешь.

Лиззи терпеть не могла дешевые комплименты — но в голосе Дауда было столько искренности, что пробирало до самой печенки. Именно поэтому, когда Дауд жадно облапил ее за задницу и толкнул на койку, проникшаяся Лиззи даже не зашипела — только в предупреждение впилась ногтями Дауду в плечи, стоило ему стащить с себя плащ и рубаху. Но Дауд по-прежнему вел себя непривычно: придавил ее к кровати — хотя у них работал уговор: Лиззи только сверху в этих отношениях, левиафан Дауда проглоти! — и начал покрывать мокрыми, не особо приятными поцелуями плечи и грудь Лиззи, неспешно наглаживая пальцами между ног. И все продолжал шептать о том, какая Лиззи великолепная, неповторимая, совсем не похожая на его никчемных и слабых сестер и прочую чепуху в подобном духе.

Лиззи недовольно поморщилась и снова шкрябнула ногтями Дауду по спине, сильнее, от души — отпусти, а то хуже будет. Но Дауд, не глядя, одной рукой перехватил ее запястья и впечатал их в матрас у Лиззи над головой. Поднял голову и — теперь уже молча, не переставая улыбаться и трахать ее пальцами, — принялся наблюдать, как Лиззи бьется в его хватке.

Сначала Лиззи рычала и дергалась, но не кричала: еще не хватало перед командой опозориться. Бесполезно: хоть слабачкой она не была — Дауд по-любому сильнее, еще и навалился на Лиззи своим немаленьким весом... Потом она затихла, притворилась покорной — но внутри ее всю корежило от омерзения и ярости. Дауд криво улыбнулся, расслабился, снова опустился на нее всем телом — и вот тут Лиззи своего шанса не упустила: приподнялась и вцепилась Дауду острыми зубами в плечо. Прокусила кожу, сжала челюсть покрепче и мотнула головой, выдирая небольшой кусочек плоти.

С негромким вскриком Дауд отшатнулся, и Лиззи наконец смогла толкнуть его коленками, сбрасывая с себя окончательно, и незамедлительно дотянулась до ножа, спрятанного под матрасом.

— Проваливай отсюда, — рявкнула она, отдышавшись. — Но, так и быть, оставляй картину, я ее теперь утоплю только ради удовольствия — буду представлять тебя вместо нее.

Дауд, не обращая внимания на бегущую по груди кровь, вдруг неприятно улыбнулся — хотя куда уж неприятнее, и так зубами сверкал, будто минога, — и пробормотал:

— Я надеялся, ты расслабишься и станешь посговорчивее, а не наоборот... Но такой мотив меня тоже, в принципе, устроит.

Лиззи моргнула и прищурилась: опять облажался, болезный, — уж о том, что Лиззи не ведет дела через койку, настоящий Дауд был прекрасно осведомлен. Меж тем, он потянулся поднять с пола рубашку — и тут Лиззи обратила внимание на свой укус: к ране понемногу начинали сбегаться зеленоватые ручейки, будто вены под кожей проступали на мгновение.

Точь-в-точь как у тех цветочных стерв, что напали на «Ундину» перед отплытием в Бригмор.

Когда дверь за Даудом наконец захлопнулась, Лиззи оценивающе посмотрела на картину. Значит, через портрет Даудом можно было управлять? Лиззи было плевать на чужие проблемы, но после сегодняшнего этот неудачный двойник стал личным делом. Лиззи не забывала — и не прощала — людей, рискнувших пойти против ее желаний.

Под ее взглядом изображение вновь подернулось маревом неуловимого движения. Не одеваясь, Лиззи подскочила к холсту и опустила ладонь на грудь нарисованного Дауда; засохшие краски были странно теплыми и словно бы пульсировали у Лиззи под пальцами. Как бьющееся сердце. На секунду захотелось всадить зажатый в руке нож нарисованному ублюдку между глаз... Но Лиззи сдержалась, подергала себя за мочку и все же принялась натягивать одежду. 

Помнится, кто-то из команды однажды рассказывал во время попойки о безумной ведьме, которая живет на Боттл-стрит и делает из китовых костей чудодейственные амулеты Чужого. А учитывая, что Чужой ко всему этому явно имел прямое отношение — не просто так ведь лже-Дауд его поминал — существовал шанс, что безобидная с виду помешанная старушка сумеет помочь Лиззи с портретом, сотворит с ним что-нибудь... затейливое.

Уж за ценой Лиззи не постоит. В Бездну настоящего Дауда, хрен знает, что там с ним случилось, но съесть на ужин пальцы, сердце и еще яйца этой наглой — чрезмерно наглой! — подделки Лиззи хотелось до сладкого зуда в деснах.

Она облизнулась и мечтательно прищурилась. В конце концов, Лиззи никогда не упускала тех, от кого уже отгрызла кусочек.


	5. счастье как конец света (Корво/Джессамина, гет, драма, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мир, каким он должен быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: механический братишка

Джессамина смеется — будто хрустальные колокольчики перезваниваются. К ней присоединяется Эмили, не понимая причины веселья, просто чувствуя — мама счастлива. Да и сам Корво с трудом сдерживает довольный смешок — пожалуй, даже самодовольный, ведь это он причина смеха Джесс.

Это он привез письмо — ответ от герцога Теоданиса. И вместе с письмом привез лекарство: Серконос еще не забыл чуму, что прошлась по острову около пятидесяти лет назад. Ящики с панацеей, спасением для страждущих, теснятся в трюме корабля, громоздятся один на другой, но ни одна хрупкая склянка с мерцающе-голубой микстурой из Аддермирского Института по пути не разбилась, даже когда корабль попал в шторм.

Джессамина никак не может замолчать, держится за живот, одной рукой опирается на парапет беседки. Эмили подпрыгивает рядом и дергает Корво за рукав: ну же, расскажи, почему мы смеялись. Он смотрит на них, залитых солнечным светом. В черных волосах Джесс вспыхивают искры — будто по ним рассыпаны бриллианты.

У Корво по спине вдруг бегут мурашки, словно туча закрывает солнце — нехорошее предчувствие приглушает радость. Он торопливо оглядывается в поисках причины для этого ощущения близкой опасности. Капитан Карноу, расслабленно стоящий чуть в стороне, возле мертвого черного дерева — откуда оно здесь взялось не помнят даже самые старые садовники, — перехватывает его обеспокоенный взгляд. Корво подает условный знак — «будь настороже» — и Карноу подбирается, подзывает еще двух стражников.

— Мой лорд-защитник, должно быть, переутомился, раз даже не смотрит на меня, — в голосе Джесс мелькает наигранная обида, и Корво мигом забывает о любой тревоге. Он так давно ее не видел, целый... год? Под ложечкой снова сосет — почему-то кажется, что не виделись они куда дольше.

Но Джессамина уже дергает его к себе, схватив за перевязь пистолета, и едва не целует — прямо здесь, от радости позабыв о стражниках, которые все видят. Корво мягко опускает ладонь ей на грудь и чувствует, как часто-часто стучит ее сердце. 

Солнце сияет, на небе ни облака. Эмили все еще настойчиво дергает его за рукав. Волосы Джесс блестят бриллиантовыми искрами.

Все хорошо. Мир таков, каким он должен быть.

. . .

В тронном зале Башни никто не замечает огромную, во всю стену картину. 

На картине императорский трон увит черными лозами. На картине перед троном застыла каменная статуя девушки с отчаянно протянутой вперед рукой. На картине на троне, закинув ногу на ногу, сидит женщина, и черные розы украшают ее воротник.

Мир, каким он не должен быть. 

. . .

Мир, каким он стал на самом деле.


	6. чтоб не проснуться вновь (Корво Черный, джен, драма, дарк, R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда он в последний раз играл на арфе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: неаппетитные описания насекомых, высокий хаос.  
> Примечание: если в игре Корво подвести к арфе, он берёт вполне стройное арпеджио — и такие вещи на арфе случайно не делаются. [Арпеджио](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BE), [глиссандо](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE), [тремоло](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE), [стаккато](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE), [секвенция](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_\(%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B0\)). Название из [стихотворения М.Ю.Лермонтова](https://stihi-russkih-poetov.ru/poems/mihail-yurevich-lermontov-arfa)
> 
> Бета и консультант по музыкальным терминам: механический братишка

Когда он в последний раз играл на арфе?

Удивительно, но изящная, несмотря на массивность, красавица пережила узурпацию и все бои в тронном зале. Даже проросшие сквозь ее основание обсидианово-черные лозы не нарушили звучания, когда он на пробу взял самое простое арпеджио. Струны отозвались нежной вибрацией. С такой же нежностью Джессамина обнимала его, когда учила играть — потому что ее лорд-защитник должен был владеть не только клинком, но и арфой. С такой же нежностью отзывалась на его прикосновения в постели — улыбкой и объятием. С такой же нежностью целовала Эмили в лоб перед сном — без этого даже сказки не могли ее усыпить. 

Он еще раз извлек те же аккорды — но одна из струн, издав жалобный стон, лопнула под его касанием, оставляя на пальце алую болезненную черту. 

С такой же болезненной нежностью Джессамина касалась его лица, умирая.

Не обращая внимания на кровь, он повторял, снова и снова, гармоническую последовательность, пытаясь вернуться к тому первому теплому воспоминанию. Но время и влажность все же не пощадили инструмент, колки покрылись налетом ржи, и, не выдержав напора, струны начали терять натяжение — в ноты вкрадывался легчайший диссонанс. Он продолжал упрямо касаться тех же струн, но... 

Новый перебор выходил из под пальцев дисгармоничным. Словно Чужой, ворвавшийся в его сны с грацией и деликатностью быка на серконосской корриде, но, несмотря на все привнесенные перемены, ставший неотъемлемой частью его реальности. Он никогда не винил Чужого в своих бедах — и сейчас играл рваные по ритму нестройные секвенции почти с упоением, будто в попытке заместить потерянную навсегда любовь.

У него уже начинала затекать спина: возраст не тот, склоняться над арфой или стоять перед нею на коленях долго он не мог. Торопливо оглядевшись, он подволок к себе мешок с карминным пигментом — стульев в тронном зале не осталось, Далиле были нужны совсем не они. Удивительно, что она не тронула арфу... Он сел прямо в краску — взвились хороводом и осели на одежду и волосы ржаво-красные крупинки, но ему было плевать. Струны влекли его с той силой, с какой китовая песнь влекла в море китобоев. Но те хотя бы могли надеяться на наживу. Он же хотел играть лишь для того, чтобы вспомнить.

Две струны еще чуть дрожали, и он прижал к ним ладонь, глуша звук. Потом склонил голову к плечу и снова тронул — осторожно, по очереди: первую, вторую, первую, вторую. Звук завибрировал под высокими сводами, отражаясь тонко и неприятно, так что мурашки пробежали вдоль позвоночника. Тремоло. Дрожь. Дауд. 

Дауд, а вовсе не Чужой лишил его гармонии базовых нот. Дауд привнес неблагозвучность, выбил весь мир из лада.

Он ударил по струнам разом — и какофония ударила по ушам. Ни плавных волн, ни переходов — одна разноголосица. Он задыхался от злости, пальцы свело судорогой, и ногти теперь цеплялись за струны, заставляя их жалобно стонать. Заставляя их реветь от боли, плакать, жаловаться — а потом смиряться. Или смирять его?

Он не заметил сам, как ноты вновь сложились в прежнюю, более плавную, пусть и немного несозвучную последовательность аккордов. Чужой упрямо перетягивал его внимание, фокус его жизни на себя. Он, задумавшись, начал двигать руками плавнее, в подобии глиссандо — насколько оно было возможно со всеми порванными хордами из китовых жил. Чужой помог вернуть Эмили, вернуть равновесие, вернуть гармонию — вернее ее подобие: ведь отсутствовала самая важная в его арфе, в его жизни струна. Чужой приходил к Эмили во снах — мелодия замедлилась, затихла. Чужой дарил ей покой — и аккорды слились в колыбельную, обвились вокруг аспидно-черных лоз совсем плавно и нежно, больше не заглушая гудение странных огромных пчел под потолком. 

Они были похожи на трупных ос — и жужжание их точно так же вызывало омерзение. А еще первобытный какой-то, инстинктивный, не сдерживаемый оковами разума ужас. 

Когда он начал прислушиваться к тихому, на грани слышимости, гулу, движения его рук потеряли плавность. И хотя последовательность повторяла аккорды, которые он мысленно связывал с Чужим, на прикосновения стаккато струны отвечали теперь отрывистым тревожным звоном. Далила. Связанная с Бездной, отмеченная богом. Отобравшая его дочь, его вторую императрицу — его второй смысл.

Ноты те же — звук иной. То, что раньше дарило покой Эмили, теперь обернуло ее изваянием. То, что раньше изгоняло кошмарные сны Эмили, теперь резонирует с парящими вокруг агатово-черной статуи осколками камня. 

Оставшиеся струны вдруг лопнули разом. Обрушившуюся на мир тишину разбивал лишь так и не угасший гул. Пчелы... Или мухи? Ведь здесь нет цветов, лозы лишены жизни. Здесь только мертвецы...

 

...Карминные пылинки пигмента взвихряются хороводом, взлетают под потолок в потоке невидимого ветра, когда Корво встает из-за арфы. Весь он — одежда, волосы, ладони и клинок — будто покрыт свежей кровью.

А вот дорогу к Башне он вырезал ни разу не запачкавшись алым.

Тело Далилы, которую он вытащил из картины, лежит изломанной куклой перед почерневшим, выгоревшим холстом. Наклонившись, Корво опускает ей веки, закрывая побелевшие в смерти глаза. Ведя пальцами ниже, оставляет две карминных полосы на запавших щеках — и вдруг отдергивает с гадливостью руку, когда из раны на ее шее выползает, шевеля усиками, большая муха с блестящей зеленовато-черной спинкой. 

Корво с отвращением вспоминает, как нечто копошилось в раздутых животах повешенных на улицах смотрителей. Как убитые им ведьмы прижимали руки под грудью, шепча перед смертью о детищах в своем чреве. Как изо рта распятого в холле Хулана выползла такая же блестящая муха и, расправив тонкие крылышки, присоединилась к другим, уже нарезающим круги над трупом.

Корво мутит — хотя видел он и не такое. Но ничего подобного не видела его любимая дочь, даже в пору чумы.

Камешки в воздухе вокруг обращенной в статую Эмили еще вибрируют, вобрав в себя мелодию арфы. Корво идет мимо нее к трону, не оглядываясь. 

Его дочь не видела этого кошмара — и не увидит. Лучше камень. Лучше смерть.

За его спиной живот Далилы разверзается, и из ее чрева, выныривая из петель вспухших кишок, льются трупные, чумные мухи.

За его спиной хорды из китовых жил медленно срастаются воедино. И тихо, на грани слышимости, звенят в одной и той же отрывистой секвенции.

Корво замирает перед троном. И с каменным лицом оборачивается навстречу кошмару.

Чтобы кошмар не увидела Эмили.


	7. Мнимый парадокс всемогущества (Чужой, джен, драма, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бездна дает Чужому могущество… Или лишь его иллюзию?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: спойлеры к Death of the Outsider, не учитываются события книги "Порченый".  
> Примечание: попытка объяснить для себя, почему Чужой четыре тысячи лет сидел себе в Бездне, и только в DotO вдруг решил с ней попрощаться.
> 
> Бета: механический братишка

Они заплатят.

Этой мыслью он приветствует Бездну, впервые открывая глаза навстречу ее изменчивой глубине. Он будто парит над собственным телом, скованным там, внизу, в объятиях камня. Когда он пытается пошевелиться, то немедленно оказывается на другом конце острова, отражение которого в реальном мире стало местом его жертвоприношения. 

О да, они заплатят. Не будь он новым богом. 

В голове, непрошенным, всплывает имя: не будь он Чужим.

Он быстро осваивается в Бездне — она дарует ему силу и знания, повинуется его желаниям и принимает нужную форму легче, чем вода принимает форму сосуда, в который налита. Можно залатать нанесенные раны, так что и тончайшего шрама не останется. Нарастить на костях крепкие мускулы, как будто он всегда ел столько, сколько хотел, а не сколько удавалось стащить с прилавков портовых торговцев. Создать себе новые красивые одежды, какие видел лишь на проходящих мимо богачах... Но все это мимолетно, ведь главная цель в другом.

Он является верховному жрецу культа перед алтарем. Мужчина бледен и тощ — кажется, даже Чужой при жизни не был настолько худым. Когда Чужой скользит пальцами вдоль его щеки, в глазах у мужчины зажигается восхищение и он с придыханием шепчет что-то о глазах прекраснее тьмы и непревзойденном величии.

Чужой в ответ призывает в руку осколок Бездны и всаживает его культисту в горло.

Вернее — пытается всадить. Блестящий серый камень рассыпается в пыль от простого соприкосновения с кожей. Чужой в непонимании отшатывается, а культист в экстазе закатывает глаза и заводит задыхающийся, восторженный речитатив:

— Прекрасен бог наш сотворенный, каждое касание его благословенно, ибо приносит сотворившим его лишь невыразимое блаженство, прекрасен бог...

Зажимая уши, Чужой бежит прочь, позабыв о всяких божественных силах, только что так легко его предавших. Позже он ярится в Бездне, разрушая в мелкое крошево один из парящих островов — но стоит ему отвернуться, как каменные осколки складываются обратно в причудливые формы, из которых строится новый остров. Куда испарились его казавшиеся безграничными могущество и сила? Почему культисты защищены от его мести? Почему, почему, почему?!

Когда островок восстанавливается в сотый раз, Чужого осеняет. Если не его мучители, тогда пусть перед ним ответят те, кто отдал его им: грязные пропойцы из портового квартала, указавшие на его укрытие. Да, заплатят хотя бы они!

Но и со старым Джо история повторяется. Чужой может прикоснуться, может заговорить, пугая мерзкого старикашку до мокрых подштанников, но любая попытка причинить вред обращается прахом — в самом буквальном смысле этого слова.

На этот раз злость Чужого иссякает быстрее, искаженные яростью черты лица разглаживаются, и он замирает, задумавшись. Раз уж Бездна подобна воде, то так же легко, как она принимает форму, она и ускользает сквозь пальцы. Даже его пальцы, пальцы бога этого места, не исключение. Но, возможно, ему стоит не ловить эту воду руками — а просто предоставить для нее русло?

Когда Чужой на пробу выплескивает силу Бездны на первого попавшегося человека — толстый лавочник уже в годах, но все еще любит приставать к молоденьким покупательницам — на руке у того чернильной кляксой расплывается странный знак, Чужой не понимает его значения. Но с помощью этого знака лавочник теперь может насылать стаи прожорливых крыс на магазины своих соседей и останавливать время, чтобы полапать ничего не подозревающих девушек на улицах. 

Чужой довольно улыбается, наблюдая из пустоты. Кажется, он нашел верный способ. Теперь надо найти и верного исполнителя. Он ищет по подворотням, по тюрьмам, по самым темным уголкам в ночлежках. Ищет того, кто взялся бы разобраться с культистами вместо него — в обмен на силу. Ищет — и находит.

Еще не старый убийца со шрамами от волчьих когтей через левую щеку смотрит на него расчетливо прищуренными глазами и только уточняет, придется ли потом отдать силу обратно. После того, как он убьет всех, на кого укажет Чужой. Чужой в ответ лишь смеется. Ему, если честно, плевать и на убийцу, и на то, что будет с тем дальше.

Всего через год после своей смерти Чужой наконец получает желаемое. И тогда же внезапно осознает, что не особенно и хочет быть богом. Не хочет вообще быть. Его вела жажда мести, но теперь в его мыслях пустота, а более не нужное ему сердце сжимается от мнимой боли. Бездна совсем не такая, какой показалась в начале, а он сам по сути уже мертв... Так почему ему недоступен покой, какой обрели даже его мучители? В ответ на беззвучно заданный вопрос Бездна плывет и меняется, живущий в пустоте свет меркнет, а каменные осколки наливаются чернотой и ощериваются острыми краями. Чужой ведет пальцами по тонкой грани — но даже порезаться он, вроде как всесильный бог, теперь не способен. 

Но пока еще способен заснуть. Сбежать хоть так в бессознательность, чтобы не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать. 

Бездна дремлет вместе с ним — и вместе с ним проникает в грезы всех смертных. 

Тот первый, лавочник, во сне бежит от огромного черного зверя, позабыв о силах метки. Его жена считает деньги. Старуха за стеной подглядывает в щели за соседями — за всеми одновременно: во сне она странное, гротескное насекомое с двумя десятками глаз на тонких веточках. Кто-то отбивается от стаи собак, кто-то парит в облаках, а кто-то эти самые облака считает. Горит дом, бушует шторм в океане, блестят под солнцем ледяные глыбы, стекленеют глаза умирающего, раскрывается в беззвучном крике рот, поют в океане киты, поет над вышивкой юная невеста, напевает себе под нос парень, полирующий странный медный нож с двумя лезвиями...

Чужой открывает глаза.

Парень со странным ножом по-прежнему спит, и во сне жутко гордится тем, что именно ему мастер культа доверил в руки священный клинок.

Если бы Чужой еще дышал, он бы задохнулся. Об этом он забыл. Это он упустил. Тот культ, что сотворил бога, — способен ли уничтожить его? Может ли это стать его шансом на небытие? Чужой не знает. Если сосредоточиться, то становится очевидно: он вообще знает преступно мало. Всеведение — лишь еще одна иллюзия Бездны, наравне со всемогуществом.

Теперь Чужой больше не спит — он целенаправленно ходит по снам оставшихся в живых культистов: убийца тогда хорошо проредил их ряды, но за прошедшие годы — сколько же он спал?! — фанатиков, кажется, стало больше, чем раньше. Вот только никто из них и понятия не имеет, как убить бога. Те, кто мог что-то знать, по велению Чужого уже лишились права на существование.

Очередной остров Бездны превращается в осколки, и восстанавливается, и снова в осколки, и снова... Но на этот раз ярость Чужого почти мимолетна, по сравнению с прошлым. Чужой вдруг разом осознает: новый путь к новой цели будет извилистым. Бездна не любит выпускать свое из объятий.

Он готов учиться терпению. Глубины Бездны синеют, и из недр черных островов начинают сочиться капли — не вниз, а вверх. Вода точит камень, и если уж Бездна — вода, Чужой научится терпению у нее.

Он снова направляет людям силу Бездны, а потом рассказывает, где получить еще больше. В древних фолиантах на Пандуссии. В письменах на китовьих костях на берегах Гристоля. В собраниях книг древнего культа Безглазых на Серконосе. 

А потом Чужой прокрадывается в грезы отмеченных и по крупицам начинает узнавать, как может умереть.

Проходят сотни лет, прежде чем он наконец собирает все воедино. И тогда в сон очередного найденного убийцы он приходит с обещанием силы в обмен на собственную смерть. Убийца ищет подвох. Убийца находит нож с двумя лезвиями — и оставляет его себе, забывает о рунах и святилищах, забывает о Чужом. 

В этот раз Чужой уже и не злится; Бездна остается спокойно-синей.

Второй убивает первого, чтобы добыть нож. А потом преподносит нож культистам. В следующий раз преклонив колени перед алтарем, он возбужденно спрашивает, прошел ли проверку, и, когда Чужой так и не является, обессиленно падает ниц и плачет.

Третий, четвертый, пятый, пятидесятый — каждого из тех, кого Чужой избирает своим палачом, что-то останавливает. После сотой попытки даже тщательно взращиваемая умиротворенность дает трещину, и в Бездне сгущается темный грозовой свет. Но Чужой быстро берет себя в руки.

Теперь он не говорит избранным ничего прямо, он выжидает, узнает их сущность. Некоторых — безумных фанатиков, влюбленных в него, — вскоре, разочаровавшись, оставляет. Других — жаждущих силы, алчных и недобрых — намеренно раздражает недомолвками, загадками, запутанными указаниями и нарочито небрежными оговорками. Третьим — благородным и великодушным — рассказывает грустные предания о принесенном в жертву мальчике.

Делает все, чтобы они сами захотели его убить, от злости или из милосердия — не важно. Но он снова и снова терпит неудачу. Одни погибают по пути к ножу, другие — по пути к алтарю, третьи обращаются в пыль под каменными ногами вознесшихся культистов. Единицы доходят до конца — и не могут нанести решающий удар.

Бездна по-прежнему безмятежна, а Чужой терпелив. Рано или поздно он дождется.

Когда он замечает Дауда, Чужой вспоминает своего второго отмеченного. Убийцу, что избавил мир от его убийц; Дауд похож на него. Чужой не видит будущего, но в нем крепнет уверенность, что история закольцуется — и именно Дауд станет уже его убийцей.

На этот раз Чужой сплавляет все обрывки своей истории воедино: для Дауда у него с избытком хватит и многозначительных фраз, и молчания, а в самом конце он добавит капельку жалостливых историй. Опыт тысячелетий позволяет подобрать нужные слова, чтобы с точностью предсказать его реакции. Чтобы медленно, но неумолимо провести его по нужному пути. Пусть их едва не прерывают несколько раз — заканчивается все там, где Чужой и хотел: в Бездне, у его колыбели, у его самого первого алтаря. Пусть нож не в руках Дауда, но это он привел сюда Лерк. И не позволит ей колебаться, как колебались прочие до него. Он...

Что?..

Делая первый за четыре тысячи лет вздох, Чужой с какой-то истерической ясностью вспоминает — он все же совсем, совсем не всеведущ. Растворяясь в Бездне, Дауд, всегда так незамутненно и открыто ненавидевший его, смотрит странно сочувствующим взглядом — и молчит. 

У Чужого в груди заполошно стучит снова нужное ему сердце.


	8. сквозь Бездну (времен) (Паоло/Вера Морэй, гет, драма, R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вера видит в своих снах мужчину в красном галстуке. И сны эти навеяны Бездной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: каноничная расчлененка.

Впервые Вера увидела его во сне. Точнее в Бездне, куда проваливалась теперь каждую ночь. 

Лопоухий пацан лупил двух других, сбивая костяшки в кровь. Оскалившийся парень стоял с ножом над свежим трупом, зажав в зубах сигару. Он же морщился, пока татуировщик набивал ему тринадцатую звезду на спине. Мужчина с рано прорезавшимися морщинами поправлял красный галстук и залпом допивал виски из бутылки.

Вера понимала, что это один человек. Но не понимала, зачем черноглазый бог его ей показывал. И все равно старательно запоминала каждый сон — ничего случайного в Бездне не встречалось, все служило цели. Просто Вера пока не знала, какой.

. . .

Дражайший Престон был по-прежнему безумно мил. Когда добрый доктор подтвердил, что Вере лучше — она ведь перестала кусать санитаров, — он незамедлительно загорелся желанием вывести ее на прогулку. Как раньше, сказал он. Как раньше, до той роковой случайности, да, Вера?

Вера промолчала. Ведь ей же было лучше. Правда-правда.

Престон обнадеженно улыбнулся и настоял, чтобы их не сопровождали. В этом же нет необходимости, да, Вера? 

Вера промолчала. 

. . .

Квартал Батиста кипел. Престон говорил. О том, что подумывает купить здесь шахту, о том, как ей полезен теплый климат, о том, какая тут острая еда. 

Вера его не слышала, смотрела по сторонам: в этом переулке она видела мальчишку, вон в том салоне парень набивал татуировки. 

Престон говорил. О возвращении домой, о последнем указе здешнего герцога, об обнаглевших попрошайках в доках.

А вот перед этим домом рано постаревший мужчина пил свой виски.

Обогнав Престона на шаг, Вера взмахнула перед его лицом ладонью; ее метка потеплела. А он запнулся, замолкая на полуслове. Выпрямился. И как ни в чем ни бывало снова заговорил: о безвкусных китовых консервах, о закатах и рассветах, которые хочет ей показать, о новом портрете Соколова...

Вера уже шла в другую сторону. Черноглазый бог привел ее сюда не просто так.

. . .

На четвертом этаже она нашла заброшенное тихое святилище. После храма в Пандуссии оно показалось ей совсем крошечным, но воздух... воздух здесь был такой же. Она впервые за три месяца вдохнула полной грудью — и закашлялась от пыли, оперлась ладонью на алтарь. 

Ее кашлю эхом вторил чей-то еще. Рядом с ее рукой опустилась чья-то еще.

Мужчина в красном галстуке стоял рядом с ней, касаясь плечом. 

Она смотрела на него, боясь отвести взгляд. Она нашла его. А он смотрел на ее кисть. Потом низко-низко наклонился и поцеловал ее прямо в метку.

Вера влепила ему пощечину. Еще одну — когда он только ухмыльнулся в ответ. А вот с третьей не сложилось, потому что он перехватил ее за предплечье. И шагнул назад, поднимая руки перед собой. Но тогда?..

В запястье Веры вцепилась отрезанная кисть с обломанными ногтями, под которые забилась грязь. И с меткой. Совсем, как у нее.

Когда Вера осторожно приласкала метку, кисть незамедлительно разжалась, проползла, перебирая пальцами, вверх по руке и устроилась на плече. Погладила по ключице, и Вера довольно вздохнула — это было ее слабое место.

Мужчина смотрел с явным интересом. Вера представила, с каким отвращением и страхом глядели бы дражайший Престон или ее добрый доктор — и грустно вздохнула.

— Научишь меня, как с ней подружиться? — вдруг спросил он. — А то мы пока плоховато ладим.

Возможно... возможно, поэтому черноглазый бог и показывал его Вере? Этот мужчина был достоин ее внимания. Жаль, что знакомство будет недолгим — уже скоро ей возвращаться в Дануолл. 

— Научу, — кивнула Вера, и кисть, будто услышав, до крови царапнула ее по шее и невероятно ловко перескочила на плечо мужчине. Окровавленные пальцы скользнули по его щеке ко рту, и он медленно облизнул окрасившиеся алым губы.

Задохнувшись от восторга, Вера только повторила:

— Научу.

Он точно был достоин ее внимания. Достоин ее.

. . .

На следующий день она свалилась с лихорадкой. 

В краткие минуты просветления доктор все расспрашивал ее: контактировала ли она в Пандуссии с животными? А с аборигенами? Ела ли незнакомую пищу? Нюхала ли цветы?

Вера смеялась в ответ. Доктор качал головой и отправлял ее на очередной ледяной душ — бороться с подступающим делирием. Вера смеялась и в душе. Потому что теперь знала, ощущала всем телом, как невидимые нити Бездны в руках черноглазого бога накрепко сшивают их с мужчиной в красном галстуке.

Через две недели все закончилось.

Через две недели она знала, как его зовут.

. . .

Снова они увиделись в Бездне, у того алтаря, что был отражением места их первой встречи. У Паоло был странный взгляд: гнев и грусть в равных пропорциях. Вера ласково погладила покоящуюся у него на плече кисть и взглядом спросила: что? Паоло только криво улыбнулся. 

Вера раздраженно отшатнулась и швырнула в него неоформленной силой метки — неловкого молчания ей вдосталь хватало и днем, ведь никто из ее старого окружения не знал, как теперь с ней общаться. Она не потерпит еще и с ним!..

— Вера, — вдруг выдохнул он — теперь он тоже знал, как ее зовут. И рассыпался стаей белых крыс, волной хлынувших ей к ногам.

Тут же позабыв о гневе, Вера восторженно рассмеялась. Ах, если бы все мужчины были похожи на него. Или ее черноглазого бога. 

. . .

Они встречались почти каждую ночь. Она постигала силы своей метки, он учился ладить с живой кистью. Потом они стали разговаривать: о замшелых аристократах и обнаглевших смотрителях, о пыльных бурях и костяных амулетах, обо всем и ни о чем. Потом — стали не только разговаривать. Вера уже и не помнила, когда последний раз соглашалась разделить постель с Престоном, но с Паоло она с удовольствием делила алтарь. Он был то ласков и нежен, то груб и напорист. Он всегда чувствовал ее желания — потому что был с ней сшит, как она была сшита с ним.

Но когда однажды его чуть не убили, ночью он стал совсем неистов. Брал ее на покрывале из фиолетовых занавесей, врывался в ее тело, будто дикий зверь, — она могла лишь стонать. Шептал ей на ухо, что любит, — она могла лишь стонать. Кусал за шею, оставляя свой след, — и она не могла уже даже стонать.

Наутро Вера знала, что сделает. Благодаря меченной кисти он был кое на что способен, но его заемные силы никак не могли сравниться с ее. Зато у нее была возможность немного его поддержать.

Дражайший Престон так искренне обрадовался, когда она с улыбкой поставила перед ним тарелку супа. С таким аппетитом съел все до последней ложки, нахваливая ее таланты...

...Через два дня перед сном Вера положила новенькие костяные амулеты на свой личный алтарь. В Бездне Паоло, усаживая Веру на святилище, небрежно столкнул их на землю. А снова проснувшись с приятной истомой в теле, она была уверена, что амулеты нашли хозяина — и будут служить ему верой и правдой до конца его дней.

Следующей ночью слишком довольный Паоло появился возле алтаря и первым делом спросил, не может ли она таким же способом передать ему свой портрет. На память. 

Сам он протянул ей каменную камею. На память.

. . .

С годами их связь стала истончаться, слабеть, будто рвались стежки, которыми сшил их черноглазый бог. Вера все реже видела Паоло во сне. Но ее портрет, она знала, стоял перед его кроватью. А камея, обращенная во вместилище души, оставалась всегда при ней.

Всегда — пока мальчик в страшно красивой маске не сжег ее в печи!

Крича от бессильной ярости, Вера из последних сил потянулась к Паоло. Он так далеко, но ей нужна была его помощь, здесь, сейчас! Но... Но.

Вместо уверенного в себе мужчины или даже старика, в красном галстуке и с сигарой в зубах, она увидела молодого еще парня, замершего растерянно перед святилищем черноглазого бога. Тем самым святилищем, у которого они когда-то встретились. 

Встретятся. Но никогда — во плоти.

Рассыпаясь пеплом вслед за своей камеей, Вера безумно хохотала — и все равно тянулась к нему. Потому что именно сейчас осознала, зачем Бездна их познакомила.

На алтарь перед молодым Паоло откуда-то из пустоты — на самом деле из самого Дануолла, что за сотни миль от заброшенной квартирки, в которой он прятался от патруля, — упала сморщенная кисть с меткой Чужого. Под его испуганным взглядом она шевельнула скрюченными пальцами. И ловко запрыгнула ему на плечо.


End file.
